goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Goma Cave
separates the Vault/Lunpa region from the Bilibin region, but Goma Cave crosses through the range.]]Goma Cave is a dungeon-style location passed through early on in Golden Sun. Going through it lets the party reach the town of Bilibin on the opposite side of the mountain range Goma Range. General Goma Cave is the dungeon-style cave path that allows passage through Goma Range. In Golden Sun, the player's party goes through it after completing events at Vault to reach the next destination, Bilibin, and Ivan will join your party here permanently. and his Whirlwind.]]There is not much that occurs here in terms of the story; the place, like so many other areas across Weyard not colonized by people, has wildlife that has turned feral and ferocious from the influence of the Psynergy stones that have rained across the world from the eruption of Mt. Aleph. The group that caused the said eruption are led by the pair of Mars Adepts Saturos and Menardi, and they pass through Goma Cave in their trek towards Mercury Lighthouse, intent on activating its beacon. The party sent to prevent Saturos' objective, consisting of Isaac and Garet, would pass through the cave a period of time later in pursuit. The entrance into it is blocked by various natural obstacles, however, something their respective Psynergy abilities are unable to remove. At that moment, Ivan, who they helped earlier in Vault, arrives and uses his wind-based Psynergy to clear the way. Ivan explains that he couldn't complete his own objective to get into the village of Lunpa to rescue his master Hammet after Vault, so he decided he would rather join and assist Isaac and Garet, based on what he learned about the fate of the world by Mind Reading Isaac in Vault. Ivan permanently joins Isaac's party in front of Goma Cave, and together they pass through the cave. Walkthrough When you first enter the Goma Cave location, hop across the log in the river to cross it, then move the nearby log pillar right to access the ladder. Climb that and go right to get to a short pit with a log pillar on the opposite side facing you. Cast Move and move the pillar left so that it drops into the pit. Climb up to the big stump entangled in ivy and cast Move on that and fail. If you have not completed the events at Vault previously, a tiny cutscene will tell you that you do not have the Psynergy capabilities yet to move the stump, so you will be forced to go to Vault and complete its events. Otherwise, a larger cutscene will occur where Ivan will appear, free the stump for you with the Whirlwind Psynergy, and then join your party permanently. Afterwards, cast Move on the stump and Move it to the left so that it drops, hop in front of the bush, and cast Whirlwind on it to open up the entrance into the cave. Since Ivan has joined, you might want to return to Vale and clear away similar bushes; one will open a small cave with a chest containing a Power Bread item. Now inside Goma Cave, follow the stone path to where the big mudslide blocks the road, and hop the log to the left to cross the river. Go down, left, and into the stairs down into a lower level. Go right to an area with a person, a vertical log, and a Mars Djinni present. Push the log two spaces right and three spaces up. Go left and down to where the water is, hop over it, and progress the linear route available until you get to a part of the cave with several elevated platforms and two logs visible on them. Move the top log right, hop to the lower thick stump, Move it right so it falls into the abyss, then Move the upper log back left and hop to the chest containing a Lucky Medal. Make it back to the left platform with the downstairs and go down to see that the stump has fallen into the water, serving as a hop-able platform to the right. Progress to the upstairs to the right and you'll get to the area with the Mars Djinni. Save before going to the Mars Djinni, because it is the first Djinni in the game that must be battled and defeated in the wild in order to be obtained. It would not be inaccurate to say that it is the single most powerful enemy you have battled thus far at this early point in the game, featuring good offensive and defensive capabilities with Mars Psynergy. Like with all Djinn that must be battled, it is an open option for the Djinni to flee battle anytime. If that happens, it will disappear, but it will reappear to be battled again if you enter and exit one of the nearby stairs. With the Djinni in your possession as your second Djinni ever, proceed up the upstairs and get to the elevated stump. Move it to the left, and it will fall into the river and serve as a stepping stone shortcut to help you cross the cave much faster should you ever need to travel through the cave again in the future. At this point, however, your destination is the cave's exit, which is at the end of the linear path above where the stump once was. Bestiary Collectibles Forge: A Mars Djinni found and battled on a ledge near the end of the cave. Lucky Medal: Found in a chest in an area of the cave with elevated hop-able platforms and Move-able logs and stumps. Category:Places in Angara